Problem: In triangle $ABC,$ $\angle B = 30^\circ,$ $AB = 150,$ and $AC = 50 \sqrt{3}.$  Find the sum of all possible values of $BC.$
By the Law of Sines,
\[\frac{AB}{\sin C} = \frac{AC}{\sin B},\]so
\[\sin C = \frac{AB \sin B}{AC} = \frac{150 \sin 30^\circ}{50 \sqrt{3}} = \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}.\]Hence, $C = 60^\circ$ or $C = 120^\circ.$

If $C = 60^\circ,$ then $A = 180^\circ - 30^\circ - 60^\circ = 90^\circ.$  Then by Pythagoras,
\[BC = \sqrt{150^2 + (50 \sqrt{3})^2} = 100 \sqrt{3}.\]if $C = 120^\circ,$ then $A = 180^\circ - 30^\circ - 120^\circ = 30^\circ.$  Then by the Law of Cosines,
\[BC = \sqrt{150^2 + (50 \sqrt{3})^2 - 2 \cdot 150 \cdot 50 \sqrt{3} \cdot \cos 30^\circ} = 50 \sqrt{3}.\]Thus, the sum of all possible values of $BC$ is $\boxed{150 \sqrt{3}}.$